01 Grudnia 2013
TVP 1 05:40 Moda na sukces - odc. 5893 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5893); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 5894 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5894); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 My Wy Oni; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Domisie - odc. 285 Zabawa w Indian; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Ziarno - św. Barbara; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Maria z Nazaretu - odc. 2 (Maria di Nazaret, 2 puntata) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Włochy, Niemcy (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Zwykła/niezwykła rodzinka - odc. 10/20 (No Ordinary Family, ep. 10, No Ordinary Sidekick) kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Biegajmy razem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Polska non stop - magazyn reporterów; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański 455) kraj prod.Watykan (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:55 Pogotowie rachunkowe - /3/; reality show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Świat się kręci - the best of; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 BBC w Jedynce - Afryka cz. 5. Sahara (Africa, eye to eye with the unknown) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:15 Cziłała z Beverly Hills (Beverly Hills Chihuahua) - txt. str. 777 87'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Raja Gosnell; wyk.:Jamie Lee Curtis, Nick Zano, Maury Sterling; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:50 Szlachetna Paczka 2013 - Symbole zwycięstwa Szlachetnej Paczki; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Klara i Franciszek - odc. 1/4 (Chiara e Francesco, 1 puntata) - txt. str. 777; serial biograficzny kraj prod.Włochy (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2748; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Mikołajek - odc. 18 Szachy (Le Petit Nicolas ep. Les Echecs); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Świnka Peppa, seria II - Lodowisko, odc. 35 (Ice skating, ep. 35); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Atlantycki sprint - Transat Jacques Vabre; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Szlachetna Paczka 2013 - Symbole zwycięstwa Szlachetnej Paczki; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Anna German - odc. 1/10 (Anna German, ep. 1) - txt. str. 777; serial biograficzny kraj prod.ROSJA (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Zakochana Jedynka - Charlie St. Cloud (Charlie St. Cloud) - txt. str. 777 95'; dramat kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2010); reż.:Burr Steers; wyk.:Zac Efron, Amanda Crew, Kim Basinger; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Ojciec ludu (Bem Amado, O (Beloved)) 103'; komedia kraj prod.Brazylia (2010); reż.:Guel Arraes; wyk.:Marco Nanini, José Wilker, Maria Flor, Caio Blat; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Homeland I - odc. 13 (Homeland, ep. 13); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:15 Żywe trupy III - odc. 13/16 (The Walking Dead III, ep. 13, Arrow on the Doorstep); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 03:00 Pogotowie rachunkowe - /3/; reality show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Świat się kręci - the best of; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:35 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 13/ 26 seria 1 (Deadly 60 - ep. 13/ 26 - U. K. 2 - s. 1); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Ostoja - odc. 107; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1020; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1017 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1018 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Kultura, głupcze (91); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (65) - Cyganie morza - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Kuusamo - 10 km techniką klasyczną na dochodzenie ( studio ) (Puchar Świata - Kuusamo - 10 km techniką klasyczną na dochodzenie) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:25 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Kuusamo - 10 km techniką klasyczną na dochodzenie (Puchar Świata - Kuusamo - 10 km techniką klasyczną na dochodzenie) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:05 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Kuusamo - 10 km techniką klasyczną na dochodzenie ( studio ) (Puchar Świata - Kuusamo - 10 km techniką klasyczną na dochodzenie) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:20 Śmiech na sali; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Makłowicz w podróży (70) Macedonia "Droga przez Bałkany"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Gwiazdy w południe - I kto tu kłamie (A gauche en sortant de l’ascenseur) 79'; komedia kraj prod.Francja (1988); reż.:Edouard Molinaro; wyk.:Pierre Richard, Richard Bohringer, Emmanuelle Béart, Fanny Cottençon; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2085; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 The Voice of Poland. Najlepszy głos - Live; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 539 - Czuły punkt; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Show z humorem - I kto to mówi? - (11); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (24); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Płocka Noc Kabaretowa 2013 (1); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Krew z krwi - odc. 1/8 - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Polska (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:15 Show z humorem - I kto to mówi? - (12); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze - (102); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Druga szansa (Twice Upon a Time) 87'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1998); reż.:Thom Eberhardt; wyk.:Molly Ringwald, George Newbern, Timothy Blake, Ellen Crawford; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Krew z krwi - odc. 1/8; serial; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:00 I kto tu kłamie (A gauche en sortant de l’ascenseur) 79'; komedia kraj prod.Francja (1988); reż.:Edouard Molinaro; wyk.:Pierre Richard, Richard Bohringer, Emmanuelle Béart, Fanny Cottençon; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Szczecin 07:00 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Zuzanna; reportaż; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Pogoda - 1.12 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:35 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc. 20 Zbigniew Zamachowski; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Małe ojczyzny - Bracia tego samego Boga; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Skarby prowincji. Kalwaria Pakoska; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Leśne rezerwaty Podkarpacia - Góra Sobień; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Rączka gotuje - Hotel Polonia - Racibórz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Smaki tradycji - Andrzejki; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:15 Paramedyk - Nordic Walking; magazyn medyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Menu kulturalne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Barka - odc. 364; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Śladami Podlasian - Floryda; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Piękniejsza Polska - /12/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 13:00 AgroSzansa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Przystanek Ziemia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Kultowe Rozmowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Łodzianin; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:40 Echa tygodnia - kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Wokół nas 14:55 Wielkopolski Park Narodowy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 17:00 Piękniejsza Polska - /9/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Arka - odc. 616; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Oestersund - bieg pościgowy kobiet (Oestersund - bieg pościgowy kobiet) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2013) 18:26 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 18:30 Kronika; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:39 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 18:44 Berliński express - odc. 127; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Koncerty w TVP Szczecin - Jazz nad zalewem 2013, cz. 1; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:24 Koncerty w TVP Szczecin - Jazz nad zalewem 2013, cz. 2; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Reporter Polski; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:29 Zdarzyło się przed laty - Andrzejki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:40 Kronika 18 lat wcześniej - Kronika z dnia 01.12.1995; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:54 Menu kulturalne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Echa tygodnia - kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Pogoda - 1.12 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Pogoda - 1.12 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Dla niesłyszących - Kronika - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:02 Dla niesłyszących - Prognoza pogody - JM; STEREO, 16:9 22:05 Dla niesłyszących - Kronika - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:26 Dla niesłyszących - Prognoza pogody - JM; STEREO, 16:9 22:29 Dla niesłyszących - Gotowi Start - odc. 34 - JM; magazyn sportowy, Na żywo 23:05 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier extra - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Archiwum Zbrodni - Kryptonim Skorpion - odc. 11; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 24:00 Ukryte prawdy - odc. 12 Wyjście z mroku; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Czarny serial - Rotunda; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Pogoda - 1.12 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 00:55 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:20 Pogoda - 1.12 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:30 Wokół nas 01:35 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:30 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier extra - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Wielkopolski Park Narodowy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:10 Wokół nas 04:15 Echa tygodnia - kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:15 Łodzianin; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:30 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier extra - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Wokół nas 06:00 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Zuzanna; reportaż; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! (2474) - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07.45 Scooby-Doo i Brygada Detektywów (22) - serial animowany 08.20 Jeźdźcy smoków (13) - serial animowany 08.55 Scooby-Doo: Epoka Pantozaura - film animowany, USA 2011 10.25 Dzwoneczek - film animowany, USA 2008 12.00 Fałszywa dwunastka - komedia, USA 2003 14.00 Kevin sam w Nowym Jorku - komedia, USA 1992 16.10 Top Chef (12) - reality show 17.45 Nasz nowy dom (9) 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Państwo w państwie (86) - program publicystyczny 20.00 Postrzyżyny, czyli Jubileusz Jerzego Kryszaka - program rozrywkowy 22.00 To nie koniec świata! (13) - serial obyczajowy 23.00 Kości 7 (136) - serial kryminalny 00.00 Belfer - film sensacyjny, USA 1996 02.25 Magazyn sportowy 04.25 Tajemnice losu (1511) - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.35 Uwaga! (3756) - magazyn reporterów 05.50 Mango - telezakupy 07.55 Maja w ogrodzie (65) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.25 Akademia ogrodnika (65) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN (701) 11.00 Co za tydzień (626) - magazyn informacyjny 11.25 Lekarze (13) - serial 12.25 Prawo Agaty (13) - serial 13.25 Mam talent! (13) - program rozrywkowy 15.40 Listy do M. - komedia romantyczna, Polska 2011 18.00 Ugotowani (13) - program kulinarno-rozrywkowy 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! (3757) - magazyn reporterów 20.00 MasterChef (14) - reality show 21.00 Bokser - film obyczajowy, Polska 2011 23.00 Bez przebaczenia - western, USA 1992 01.40 Uwaga! (3757) - magazyn reporterów 01.55 Arkana magii (1120) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.15 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:05 Galeria - odc. 55; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Galeria - odc. 56; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Galeria - odc. 57; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Galeria - odc. 58; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Galeria - odc. 59; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (24); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Kaktus i Mały - Dlaczego cudze śmieci muszą zbierać dzieci?; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Łamigłówka - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Trzy Szalone Zera - odc. 6 - Wyścig (.); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1999); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:40 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Czterdziestolatek - dwadzieścia lat później - odc. 10/15* - Bliźniak, czyli pieniądz robi pieniądz - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc.25 Barbara Bursztynowicz; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański 455) kraj prod.Watykan (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. św. Teresy od Dzieciątka w Rybniku; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:35 Co nam w duszy gra - przeboje filmowe cz.2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Kuchnia na wodzie termalnej; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:25 Dzika Polska - Wpłyń na wodę. Dzień chruścika; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:25 Łamigłówka - konkurs /26/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1009; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 KFPP Opole - Opole 2013 - Gala Jubileuszowa - Cała Polska śpiewa z nami; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:40 Dobranocka - Bajki zza okna - Tata Kret na Antypodach; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Ranczo - odc. 84* - Słowa senatora - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:00 Czterdziestolatek - dwadzieścia lat później - odc. 10/15* - Bliźniak, czyli pieniądz robi pieniądz - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:10 Dzika Polska - Wpłyń na wodę. Dzień chruścika; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Łamigłówka - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1009; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bajki zza okna - Tata Kret na Antypodach; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Ranczo - odc. 84* - Słowa senatora; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Kulturalni PL - (169); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc.25 Barbara Bursztynowicz; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia TVS 07.10 Dziwne i niebezpieczne 07.40 W świecie nauki 08.05 Bajkowa TVS 10.00 Weekend z TVS 10.10 Muzyczny Relaks 11.05 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 11.20 Weekend z TVS 11.35 Aż nastanie świt - western 12.55 Weekend z TVS 13.10 Świat na talerzu 14.05 Podróże z żartem 15.10 Wyprawy Jeffa Corwina 16.05 Koncert życzeń 17.10 Śląskie od kuchni 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Tygodniowy Finał Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 22.15 Śląskie od kuchni 22.50 Koncert życzeń 00.00 Gdzie wtedy byłeś? 00.30 Na tropie zbrodni 01.00 Dziwne i niebezpieczne (wersja dla niesłyszących) 02.00 Świat w pigułce TV Kęty HD 01.00 Newsflash, informacje planszowe 02.00 Bici Biją - spektakl 02.30 Psallite Deo 2013 04.00 Gala Aktywni 2013 05.30 Newsflash, informacje planszowe 06.00 Dwa serca - przedstawienie 07.00 Wieczernica oświatowa 07.30 Historia oświaty w Witkowicach 08.15 Koncert uczniów szkółki muzycznej 09.00 Newsflash, informacje planszowe 10.00 Bici Biją - spektakl 10.30 Psallite Deo 2013 12.00 Gala Aktywni 2013 13.30 Newsflash, informacje planszowe 14.00 Dwa serca - przedstawienie 15.00 Wieczernica oświatowa 15.30 Historia oświaty w Witkowicach 16.15 Koncert uczniów szkółki muzycznej 17.00 Newsflash, informacje planszowe 18.00 Bici Biją - spektakl 18.30 Psallite Deo 2013 20.00 Gala Aktywni 2013 21.30 Newsflash, informacje planszowe 22.00 Dwa serca - przedstawienie 23.00 Wieczernica oświatowa 23.30 Historia oświaty w Witkowicach 24.15 Koncert uczniów szkółki muzycznej TKK Max 9.00 – Wierzę – program katolicki powtórki o 11.00 i 13.00 15.00 – Retransmisja Mszy Św. 16.00 – Wierzę 16.15 – Wydarzenia 16.30 – Max 50 17.00 – Mam pytanie: Olga Roszak – Pezała – wójt gminy Mielno 17.15 – Przegląd Wydarzeń Tygodnia 17.35 – koszykówka: Kotwica Kołobrzeg – AZS Koszalin 19.00 – Mam pytanie 19.15 – Przegląd Wydarzeń Tygodnia 19.35 – Telebloid 20.00 – Wierzę 20.15 – Przegląd Wydarzeń Tygodnia 20.35 – Temat tygodnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Szczecin z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Kęty HD z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TKK Max z 2013 roku